


Gotta Catch Him All

by TidalDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drunken Confession, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Matchmaking, One Bed Only, Pokemon XYZ - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, This Pokedex Can Text, amourshipping, ash is clueless, pokemon xy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidalDragon/pseuds/TidalDragon
Summary: Serena wants to be more than friends. Everybody knows it but Ash Ketchum.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 10





	1. 'we're all back together!'

**Author's Note:**

> Ash, Serena, and Miette: 20  
> Bonnie: 11  
> Shauna: 16  
> Aria and Clemont: 22

**performing arts center**

**  
shauna** : aria how was your performance?

 **aria** : delphox was really on fire tonight!

 **serena** : that’s great!

 **miette** : really? she was on fire?

 **serena** : don’t you have a showcase tomorrow miette? -_-  
  
 **aria** : that’s right! you better focus if you want that key…  
  
 **shauna** : you can do it!  
  
 **serena** : good luck miette!  
  
 **miette** : are you and ash coming to watch?  
  
 **serena** : we don’t go everywhere together you know  
  
 **miette** : hehehe well i know _ash_ is coming  
 **miette** : didn’t he tell you?  
  
 **serena** : O.O  
  
 **miette** : hehehe time to get ready!

**miette, serena**

**miette** : everything went _so_ well! i couldn’t have asked for a better audience

cute.gif

 **serena** : MIETTE!  
 **  
miette** : oopsie. this one’s my favorite…  
  
ashdance.jpg

 **serena** : WHAT’S THAT?  
 **  
miette** : me and ash have been getting a _lot_ closer while you were off in hoenn **.** i told you i wasn’t giving up on our little competition ; )

**aria, serena**

**aria** : so how are all your friends?  
  
 **serena** : bonnie and clemont are great! i caught them both in lumiose city before bonnie went back out for the next step of her adventure.  
 **serena** : i haven’t seen ash yet. i wanted to surprise him at his gym opening  
  
 **aria** : sounds like you and miette are on the same page. are they together?  
  
 **serena** : ash and miette?! no…ha…they can’t be…right? she’s totally not his type  
  
 **aria** : so not like you? ; )  
  
 **serena** : huh? no way. what are you talking about?  
  
 **aria** : come on serena…  
  
 **serena** : *_*

**partied up**

**bonnie** : ASH! did you know serena’s back?!

 **serena** : BONNIE! i told you it was supposed to be a surprise!  
  
 **ash** : hey serena! you're back already?!  
  
 **serena** : yeah…hey…  
  
 **ash** : you should come to my opening day tomorrow!  
 **serena** : that was supposed to be the surprise… _bonnie_  
  
 **bonnie** : sorry! i was just so excited!  
  
 **ash** : well i'm glad you’re back! i would’ve picked you up at the airport!  
  
 **bonnie** : that would’ve been really sweet. last time was _so cute_  
  
 **serena** : it was pretty memorable…  
  
 **Clemont** : Hi Serena! It was so good to see you!  
  
 **bonnie** : CLEMONT  
  
 **Clemont** : What? What did I do?

**euryarcher i choose you!  
  
aria**: shauna? bonnie? what is this chat?  
  
 **shauna** : i have an idea…  
  
 **bonnie** : serena’s back! we have to help her with ash!  
  
 **shauna** : yep. there we go.  
  
 **aria** : you’re too cute  
  
 **shauna** : well you can count on me. this whole thing is way overdue  
  
 **aria** : what am i supposed to do exactly?  
  
 **bonnie** : dedicate your next performance to their love!  
  
 **aria** : sorry. but don’t worry! i'm sure i can figure something out! : )

**miette, ash**

**miette** : your gym looks great ash! your challengers are so lucky, getting to battle a former league champion!  
  
 **ash** : i'm just glad to help trainers on their own journey now! it’s going to be amazing!  
  
 **miette** : maybe _I_ can teach _you_ something next time i stop by. after all running a gym isn’t all about pokemon ash  
  
 **ash** : you’re right! i have to share my passion for pokemon with my challengers too!  
  
 **miette** : hehehe we’ll have to share our passions after my next showcase  
 **miette** : bye ash ; )

**serena, ash**

**serena** : your gym looks great ash!  
  
 **ash** : thanks serena! miette called me right away. i think she was really impressed.  
  
 **serena** : well i was really impressed too!  
  
 **ash** : are you going to compete with her again?  
  
 **serena** : what? no! i just mean i need to take the time to train hard so i can challenge aria again next year  
  
 **ash** : that’s the spirit! if you want space to train my gym has plenty.  
  
 **serena** : really?  
  
 **ash** : sure! it'll be amazing to see you all the time again!  
  
 **serena** : you’re so generous! thank you! : )

**partied up**

**bonnie** : YAY YAY YAY! i'm still so excited that we’re all back together!  
  
 **Clemont** : We’re all going to be in at least three different places most of the time, Bonnie.  
  
 **bonnie** : stop being so negative! oooh i can’t wait to win badges from you and ash!  
  
 **ash** : you’re going to have to work really hard for that bonnie. we're not going to take it easy on you!  
  
 **serena** : you can see us when you come to ash’s gym  
  
 **bonnie** : see both of you? are you staying with ash?!  
  
 **Clemont** : What are you doing at Ash’s gym, Serena?  
  
 **serena** : staying with him? it’s not like that! i'm…i'm just training to challenge aria and he’s letting me use his gym  
  
 **ash** : i'm just glad you’re back serena! training together every day is going to be awesome!

**bonnie, serena**

**bonnie** : YAY I’M SO EXCITED!  
 **  
serena** : i don’t think he even remembers…  
 **  
bonnie** : even _he_ couldn’t forget something so adorable  
 **bonnie** : hey! maybe you should remind him  
 **  
serena** : that would be _so_ embarrassing  
 **  
bonnie** : you don’t have to _say_ anything  
 **  
serena** : *_*


	2. 'arianna's amazing!'

**shauna, serena**

**shauna** : i missed you at the showcase!  
 **  
serena** : sorry…i'm not competing this year.  
 **  
shauna** : what do you mean you’re not competing?!  
 **  
serena** : i know i'm still not ready to challenge aria again. or you. i've seen you on pokevision and you’re incredible!  
 **serena** : you might be able to beat her this year!  
 **  
shauna** : really?! you think?!  
 **shauna** : will you and ash still come cheer me on? it would mean a lot if you would  
 **  
serena** : i’d love to. i just have to convince him to take a break  
 **  
shauna** : maybe some special pokepuffs?  
 **  
serena** : i have a feeling it’s going to take more than just some tasty food  
 **  
shauna** : you’re a champion too serena. just take charge.

**performing arts center**

**shauna** : looks like i caught up to you miette  
 **  
miette** : whatever. it’s a long season. we’re going head-to-head next time and i'm going to leave you in the fairy dust  
 **  
aria** : you’re never allowed to mock me about delphox again  
 **miette** : mine was a comeback. it's totally different  
 **  
aria** : it’s definitely the same  
 **  
shauna** : can i get a little happiness for a second? i won!  
 **  
serena** : congratulations shauna! you were great!  
 **  
aria** : i watched later and i was really impressed  
 **  
miette** : wait. what were you doing there serena?  
 **  
serena** : just enjoying some free time with ash. we’ve both been training so hard lately that it was nice to take some time off  
 **  
shauna** : and supporting me…  
 **  
serena** : of course! we don’t just go to random places together

**miette, serena**

**miette** : so you’re finally done sitting on the sidelines. it's too bad it seems like the cat’s still got your tongue.  
 **miette** : too bad for you anyway hehehe  
 **  
serena** : i'm done letting you try to hog all of his attention

puffparty.jpg  
  
 **miette** : to think the top coordinator in hoenn is too scared to talk to her crush  
 **  
serena** : i'm not scared!  
 **  
miette** : hmm. i guess _i’ll_ just have to invite him to the next showcase. he likes _me_ more than your muffins.  
 **  
serena** : they’re not muffins!  
 **  
miette** : hehehe. you’re so cute when you’re angry

**partied up**

**ash** : hey guys guess who stopped by the gym today?  
 **  
Clemont** : Who?  
 **  
bonnie** : who?  
 **  
serena** : someone stopped by?  
 **  
ash** : it was arianna! i think she was hoping to meet you. it was nice having her around though. she has a really positive energy. it really shows!  
 **  
Clemont** : I don’t think I’ve ever seen a performer who can coordinate her Pokemon like she does  
 **  
serena** : i'm the top coordinator in hoenn clemont!  
 **  
Clemont** : Sorry! I’ve only seen your battles on Pokevision!  
 **  
serena** : well i can win a _battle_ with arianna with strength _and_ style!  
 **  
bonnie** : you two still have to finish from before!  
 **  
ash** : that’s true. your fight was going really well  
 **  
Clemont** : Did she say if she was staying in town, Ash?  
 **  
ash** : she said she was going to the performers camp in lumiose city  
 **  
Clemont** : That’s not far from you. Maybe Serena can challenge her there.  
 **  
serena** : i don’t know…i don’t want to interrupt her teaching young performers  
 **  
ash** : they’d all love to see you two battle. no doubt!

 **Clemont** : You did get a lot from your battle with Arianna. I’m sure those young performers could benefit as well.  
 **  
bonnie** : YAY SERENA! LET’S FIND ARIANNA!  
 **  
serena** : i guess it could be a good idea  
 **  
bonnie** : i'll meet you after the showcase!

**euryarcher i choose you!**

**bonnie** : ash and serena are going to travel to lumiose city together…didn’t you say you’d be there aria?  
 **  
aria** : yes. i’m going to teach a camp on how to be the best performer you can be  
 **  
bonnie** : you are?  
 **  
aria** : of course! i love helping bring out the best in people. especially with their dreams!  
 **  
shauna** : that sounds like ash  
 **  
bonnie** : THIS IS ABOUT ASH AND SERENA! NOT ASH AND ARIA!  
 **aria** : just calm down. maybe i can convince serena to help out at camp. she seems like she’s really grown and i know she loves helping people too. she could be very inspirational  
 **  
bonnie** : and then if ash watches maybe he’ll be really impressed too! hmm. they were talking about visiting arianna. i bet she’s working at the same camp!  
 **  
shauna** : who’s arianna?  
 **  
bonnie** : she’s a performer who helped serena a lot after her first showcase  
 **bonnie** : she’s so nice and super cute. i asked her to take care of clemont but i never got to introduce them : (  
 **  
shauna** : i don’t think i've ever competed against her. was she really that good?  
 **  
bonnie** : arianna’s amazing! not as great as you aria but still really awesome  
 **  
aria** : …  
 **  
shauna** : no way  
 **  
bonnie** : what shauna?  
 **  
arianna** : hi bonnie  
 **  
bonnie** : YOU’RE ARIANNA?!  
 **bonnie** : OH WOW!  
 **  
shauna** : it looks like you came up with something alright

**campfire chat**

**arianna** : i'm so excited you two are coming to see me!  
 **arianna** : i think the campers will _really_ like our battle serena. i want to see exactly how you earned your title!  
  
 **serena** : then you will  
 **serena** : : )

 **ash** : i'll meet both of you tonight  
 **ash** : hey since you coach kids do you ever think about competing arianna?

 **arianna** : sometimes…it’s just that i'm so busy

 **ash** : if you’ve got a dream you shouldn’t let anything stand in your way!  
 **ash** : right serena?

 **serena** : oh. yes!  
  
 **arianna** : so ash are you not defending your title either?  
 **  
ash** : nope. this time i'm just along for the ride

 **arianna** : you know i think it would be really great if you two put on a performance together for the campers!

 **ash** : whoa. i don’t know anything about being a pokemon performer

 **arianna** : i'm sure you learned something from all your time with serena  
 **arianna** : training with her…watching her perform…  
  
 **ash** : sure. she’s really dedicated to her planning and getting her pokemon to cooperate even when they’re angry at each other. it's a really special bond.

 **arianna** : hmm. seems like the two of you are quite alike ; )  
  
 **serena** : well yes but…i mean in some ways…and we really don’t execute our performances the same. ash is always so great at adapting…

 **arianna** : please? i think it would really help our campers learn that there are different styles of putting on a show  
 **arianna** : and they could see just how special a bond people can make with pokemon…and each other  
  
 **serena** : O.O  
 **serena** : perform…together?  
 **serena** : but we don’t even have a routine  
  
 **ash** : whoa! a routine?  
 **ash** : i don’t know if my pokemon can do all that dancing  
  
 **arianna** : i know that two champions like you can show these kids something amazing. you'll both be great together and it will be something great for our after-dinner activity  
  
 **serena** : arianna…  
  
 **arianna** : my camp my rules ; )

**serena, aria**

**serena** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

 **aria** : come on. turn that frown upside down. i think you two will have fun!  
  


** ash, serena **

**ash** : what’s with arianna? i don’t understand what she’s thinking  
  
 **serena** : i have to admit i'm nervous too but maybe she has a point. we both have our own style but we also know each other’s. if we both train hard we can do it!  
  
 **ash** : ha. i remember when _I_ was always pushing _you_  
  
 **serena** : i'm stronger now and this is what _I_ do. this time it’s my turn to help : )  
  
 **ash** : okay.  
 **ash** : does this mean i have to make the pokepuffs?  
  
 **serena** : no. you’ll burn them.  
 **serena** : besides they’re not cupcakes! you can’t just throw them together!  
  
 **ash** : then we can draw tactics in the extra flour  
  
 **serena** : that’s a whole new way of thinking about pokepuff practice but okay. we can start tonight!  
 **serena** : do you trust me ash?  
  
 **ash** : absolutely!

**campfire chat**

**arianna** : i told you two you’d be great. the kids really loved it. it’s a shame you both had to leave

 **ash** : sorry. i already booked a hotel. serena spent enough time camping when she was traveling with me

 **serena** : it was fine ash. and if you need our help arianna i'm sure we can figure something out for tents

 **arianna** : you two go or i'll set delphox on you

 **serena** : if you say so


	3. 'he reserved two rooms but...'

**serena, shauna**

**serena** : HELP!

 **shauna** : what’s wrong?

 **serena** : ash is in the bathroom!

 **shauna** : i'm confused

 **serena** : we were supposed to have separate rooms but they booked it wrong and now we’re in the same room and there’s only one bed and he’s going to be in it and it’s not that big so we’ll probably be touching and EEEEK!

 **shauna** : haha. sounds like a win to me

 **serena** : NO IT’S NOT!

 **shauna** : don’t you still like him?

 **serena** : yes.  
 **serena** : but this isn’t how this is supposed to happen it’s supposed to be sweet and romantic and after a big amazing moment where we tell each other we’re in love

 **shauna** : everything can’t be a kiss at the airport…

 **serena** : IT’S NOT THE SAME AS THAT!  
  
 **shauna** : enjoy yourself  
 **shauna** : night serena ; )

**euryarcher i choose you!**

**shauna** : haha they’re sharing the same bed

 **bonnie** : WHAT?

 **aria** : glad to hear our plan worked ; )

 **bonnie** : huh?

 **shauna** : aria got them totally in sync at her camp and i put the seed in ash’s head that maybe serena didn’t really want to go camping  
 **shauna** : he reserved two rooms but hotels get busy you know? they just happened to lose one. and they’re ‘full’

 **bonnie** : you two are leaving me behind!

 **aria** : no i'm saving you the most important role of all

**ash, serena**

**ash** : serena did you leave?

 **serena** : no. i just went to have breakfast  
 **serena** : i heard it’s really good here

 **ash** : it’s cereal and muffins  
 **ash** : i just don’t want things to be awkward. i promise it wasn’t on purpose

 **serena** : that? it was fine. i mean i'm fine.

 **ash** : okay great. i really don’t know what happened with the reservation

**performing arts center**

**aria** : good morning! did everyone sleep well?

 **shauna** : i'm totally rested!

 **miette** : i'm ready to WIN!

 **shauna** : we’ll see about that!

 **aria** : serena? how was your night?

 **serena** : fine.

 **shauna** : didn’t you enjoy your night with ash?

 **serena** : *_*  
 **serena** : shauna!

 **miette** : what’s up your skirt?

 **shauna** : serena slept with ash last night

 **miette** : O.O   
**miette** : excuse me?!

 **serena** : IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!

 **aria** : i'm lost

 **miette** : me too. explain.

 **shauna** : i guess there was a little problem at their hotel. they lost one of the reservations. right serena?  
 **shauna** : was he comfy?

 **miette** : serena?

**miette, serena**

**miette** : cancelling his room? i underestimated you.

 **serena** : I DIDN’T DO THAT

 **miette** : hehehe of course you didn’t  
 **miette** : i guess i'll just have to find a little couples time myself. i hear he’s got a nice tent…

 **serena** : he’s not going to share a tent with you miette

 **miette** : we’ll see won’t we? ; )

**ash, serena**

**ash** : you’re still planning on staying tonight right?  
 **ash** : the whole room thing is fixed

 **serena** : of course i'm staying! we have to celebrate with shauna!

 **ash** : great!

**bonnie, serena**

**bonnie** : i know i missed the showcase but i made it!  
 **bonnie** : can i celebrate with all of you tonight?

 **serena** : of course you can! it'll be so great to see you! i can’t believe you came all that way!

 **bonnie** : yep. clemont got me a room at the hotel and everything!

**ash, serena**

**ash** : so there’s a problem with the hotel room

 **serena** : a problem? what do you mean?

 **ash** : well the extra room was if available and they told me it they were still almost full but it would be available. but they just called and they rented it to someone else.

 **serena** : bonnie…

 **ash** : bonnie?

 **serena** : she was just saying clemont got her a hotel room

 **ash** : there were supposed to be a few more though. i don’t understand.  
 **ash** : we’ll just see what happens. i can just leave you the room if we need to. i still brought my gear just in case.

 **serena** : i'm sure it will all work out

**euryarcher i choose you!**

**aria** : mission accomplished…

 **bonnie** : part of mission*  
 **bonnie** : and what if they find other rooms?

 **shauna** : they’re not finding other rooms.

 **bonnie** : but how do you know?

 **shauna** : we might or might not all have our own  
 **shauna** : just like tierno. and trevor. and sawyer. and miette. and aria. and obviously me.

 **bonnie** : whoa! how did you do that?

 **shauna** : dad knows the owner ; )

 **aria** : you know what to do now right bonnie?

 **bonnie** : mhmm

 **aria** : perfect ; )

**serena, ash**

**serena** : ash wherd you go?

 **ash** : batgroom

 **serena** : out room?

 **ash** : bathroom

 **serena** : oh ha

 **ash** : haha almost dropped my phone in

 **serena** : the toilet? haha  
 **serena** : this partys so fun!

 **ash** : it’s great!

 **serena** : i dunno why my drinks so good

 **ash** : mine’s good two

 **serena** : it even SMEELS GOOD!  
 **serena** : mmm i like party with you you look so great

 **ash** : you look cute two

 **serena** : awwwww i do?

 **ash** : yah very!

 **serena** : sooo can i say somthing

 **ash** : you just did ha

 **serena** : rude but i like you  
 **serena** : like really really a lot

 **ash** : ya do

 **serena** : serious sooo much for like allllways

 **ash** : me two!!!!

 **serena** : really for real real?

 **ash** : uh hunb gknf


	4. 'what happened?'

**euryarcher i choose you!**

**shauna** : what happened?

 **bonnie** : YAY SPRITZEE!

 **aria** : i told you i'd leave you the good part

 **shauna** : i think i got spritzeed too…

 **bonnie** : THEIR KISS WAS SO GREAT!

 **shauna** : ooh. did they sleep together again?

 **aria** : i think so. maybe even…you know  
 **aria** : we’ll see what happens next

 **bonnie** : i already know  
 **bonnie** : SERENA’S A KEEPER!

**performing arts center**

**miette** : what happened? why did someone knock at my door with a bill?

 **shauna** : i might have told them you were responsible for the mess

 **miette** : YOU WHAT?! I WAS HARDLY THERE!

 **shauna** : punishment

 **aria** : i’ll fix it you two

 **miette** : nobody answered me. what happened?

 **shauna** : you should’ve seen for yourself

**ash, serena**

**ash** : what happened? where'd you go?  
 **ash** : serena?

 **serena** : i…i remember talking to shauna last night. i went to ask shauna.

 **ash** : yeah. and bonnie?

 **serena** : bonnie? maybe…

 **ash** : okay but you did sleep here right? like again?

 **serena** : yes *_*

 **ash** : what’s that face?

 **serena** : well…

 **ash** : heh. right.  
 **ash** : somebody’s at the door. i have to get dressed.

 **serena** : don’t

 **ash** : huh? i have to answer

 **serena** : just answer. i think we’ll remember : )

 **ash** : osnufikey

 **serena** : remember?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And so ends my second attempt at a chat fic. Hopefully anyone who has seen Pokemon XY/Z can follow along with the group names, phrases, and thinks the tone of each character is accurate. Super or sucks or somewhere in between, I’d love to know what you think because well – I don’t know quite what to think of it myself. O.O
> 
> In case you are wondering about Euryarcher, they happen to be the closest Pokemon to Cupid.


End file.
